


Clint Barton, What Have You Gotten Us Into?

by Scarlet_Chaos



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Confused Scott Lang, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Chaos/pseuds/Scarlet_Chaos
Summary: After a mission to take down a strange new magic-user, some of the Avengers are feeling a bit out of it.They would have avoided the potential danger, too, if it weren't for a certain blond archer.Now Scott, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, Sam, Vision, and Natasha are turning into some all-too-familiar teenagers - And it'll take a little more than a miracle to turn them back.Otherwise known as: Some of the Avengers turn into the Young Avengers. Chaos will absolutely ensue.





	1. Well This Can't Be Good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the mutant they're fighting in this chapter - Ally Cinatio - is from the Latin word allucinatio, meaning "illusion" or "hallucination"

It was supposed to be an easy job.

They were supposed to be able to get in, take down the mutant woman known as Ally Cinatio, and get out.

But, they quickly realized that _supposed to _didn't guarantee they would succeed.

Steve's voice came in the Scarlet Witch's headpiece, "Wanda, can you get a clear shot on her?"

Wanda readied herself to attack, groaning when she was knocked back against a stone pillar, "Sorry, Cap."

"Don't worry about it. No one's going to be able to take her out. I think we may have to call the X-Men in for this."

Yeah, calling the X-Men in for help taking down a destructive mutant was probably the best course of action in this situation.

"Nah, I can take her out."

_I can take her out._

By this point, none of the Avengers realized how absolutely detrimental Clint saying this would be.

Natasha cleared her throat, "Stand down, Barton."

Ignoring his teammate's order, Clint shot an arrow at the woman.

She let out a horrible hiss at that, vanishing in a cloud of golden dust.

Tony landed on the ground, "Alright, well, that takes care of that." He looked to Steve, "Come on, Capsicle."

Amazingly, Steve noticed that nothing bad had happened to the team after Clint took the shot.

Of course, almost as soon as he turned his back, faint magic surrounded some of the Avengers.

A trail of shimmering crimson wrapped itself around Scott's arm before diminishing.

Wanda and Pietro were touched by blue and silver.

Clint was a little annoyed at the purple sparkles that surrounded his bow for a moment, swatting them away.

Sparkling white stars danced around both Sam and Natasha.

Scott shook his head, sighing a bit, "That...actually isn't the weirdest thing I've seen this week, strangely..."

"Come on." Natasha grabbed Clint's hand, "We should get back to the tower."

Clint nodded, "Alright." He furrowed his brows a bit, unable to shake the feeling that something had happened after he shot the mutant.

The problem was that he didn't know what had happened.

But, it couldn't be good, right?


	2. A Small Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get back to the tower and Scott's the first to change.

Clint groaned, flopping on the couch, "Well that's the last time I go fight a mutant magic-user."

Natasha nodded, "Same here." She sat next to Clint.

Scott shook his head, "I feel kind of sick. Think I'm gonna go take a nap."

Wanda nodded, "Alright."

Scott got up, heading down the hall to his room. As he reached for the doorknob, the Ant-Man realized something strange: His hand looked too small to be his own, and his finger nails seemed to be lengthening as well, "Wow, I really need a nap..." He opened the door, glancing at his bed before catching his reflection in the mirror, his eyes widening.

Smaller.

That's what he looked.

Scott seemed to have lost about eight inches of height, knocking him from six foot to five four.

And there was no way the Pym Particles did this.

Slowly, he closed the door to his bedroom, going into the connecting bathroom.

Yep, he was definitely shorter now, as the jeans he had on dragged the floor a bit.

"Ugh, this is so unfair..." He covered his mouth quickly. That voice was a bit high for him.

As Scott continued watching his reflection, he began to realize something.

Bright innocent-looking blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a petite teenage figure were all features of one person.

They all made up the fifteen-year-old Cassie Lang who was part of the Young Avengers in that timeline they had crossed paths with months before.

"Oh god...I'm turning into my daughter..."

Yep, Scott Lang had completely changed into Cassie Lang, at least physically, and it was all thanks to the red dust that had gotten on him during the mission.


	3. He's Fast and He's Weird

"Oh god...I'm turning into my daughter..."

Yep, Scott Lang had completely changed into Cassie Lang, at least physically, and it was all thanks to the red dust that had gotten on him during the mission.

\-----

The Maximoff twins were sitting in their bedroom, with Pietro playing video games on the television.

"Pietro, do you have the feeling that something is wrong?"

The speedster paused his game and glanced up, "Don't think so, baby sister. Why?"

Wanda shrugged, "I'm not sure. But I just feel like the mission...went a little strangely."

Pietro shook his head, "I'm sure everything's okay."

Wanda nodded slowly, still not completely convinced, "You're right...I'm going to go change into some normal clothes."

Her brother just nodded, "Alright." He resumed his game, going back to it.

The witch headed into their bathroom, noticing her top was a bit...off.

Of course, the second she took it off, she realized why.

"Oh dear..."

The masculine chest Wanda now had only seemed to change more as she watched her reflection, her waist filling out a bit as well.

Pietro was either changing too or he sensed something wrong with his sibling, because he knocked on the door, "...Wanda, I think something's wrong."

Wanda opened the door, huffing a bit, "Yeah, I'd say so." He sighed, slumping against the wall, "So...We're Billy and Tommy then for some reason?"

The answer was very obviously yes.

Wanda had been turned into her son Billy, while Pietro had turned into his brother Tommy.

Thankfully, their powers were still basically the same...


	4. Aw, Body, No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing Clint didn't have a mental breakdown as he turned into Kate.

Wanda opened the door, huffing a bit, "Yeah, I'd say so." He sighed, slumping against the wall, "So...We're Billy and Tommy then for some reason?"

The answer was very obviously yes.

Wanda had been turned into her son Billy, while Pietro had turned into his brother Tommy.

Thankfully, their powers were still basically the same...

\-----

Clint was sitting on the couch when he finally noticed.

Of course he hadn't noticed his hair darkening and getting longer.

At least not at first.

But once the black bangs fell over his eyes, it got his attention.

"Uh..." Clint moved the bangs and looked down at himself, eyes widening, "Aw, body, no!"

Yep, the archer's body was rapidly feminizing, and that wasn't a fact that he was particularly fond of.

"I um...Yeah. No." Clint got up slowly, almost falling over with the new weight distribution on his body, "Who could I tell..."

For whatever reason, Clint had a strong urge to go to Scott's room, feeling he would most sympathize with the gender change.

Before Clint could even get to the hallway, though, he was greeted by a small blonde girl who fell down after running into the nineteen year old.

"Ow..." Scott rubbed her head, "Sorry, um..." She trailed off, "...Wait...Clint?"

Hawkeye's brows furrowed at that, "Uh, yeah. I'm Clint...Who are you?" She reached out, pulling Scott up.

"It's me." Scott huffed, brushing her hair out of her face, "Scott."

Great.

Scott was Cassie and now Clint was Kate?

Clint sighed, but put an arm around Scott, "Come on...Let's go to my room and we can talk about...this."

Scott nodded, "Alright..." She leaned into Clint a bit, "Maybe we can get Wanda to turn us back?"

"Maybe."


End file.
